Behind the Gate
by Ronya
Summary: Harry Potter and Full metal Alchemist crossover. There has been no clues for months. Ed finds a strange book about wizardry and an Alchemist called Nicholas flamel, who created the Philosopher's stone...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, neither do I own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A brief knock on the door caused the brownhaired woman wake from her sleep with a startle. Adjusting her glasses, she stumbled over her huge piles of books to get to the door. She opened it with a look of annoyance in her face.

"Yes, wha- Edward!" she exclaimed as she saw a blonde, gold eyed boy standing at her doorway.

"Shiezka," he greeted, stepping inside looking just as annoyed as Shiezka (sp?) had only seconds earlier. "Sorry to visit you suddenly like this, but I need to check through some stuff… I figured you problaby have copies of the books I need." Shiezka nodded and closed the door with a yawn.

"The copies are there on the table," she told Ed, who was allready digging through her piles of books, his automail giving small clinking sounds as he moved.

"So how's Al?" Shiezka asked politely as she watched Ed's rummaging.

"The same," Ed replied shortly. Shiezka only shrugged and decided to keep quiet, since the Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to be in a really bad mood today, which wasn't really that strange.

There had been no clue for several months. Edward and Alphonse had been studying, searching and working very hard to find any possible clues about the Philosopher's stone, but they had found nothing at all. Until this all stones had been fakes made by some amateur alchemist. Al was slowly losing hope, though he refused to show it. Edward was growing more and more frustrated as his guilt and self-loathing also grew, ripping the young boy to shreds from the inside. Oh how many nights he had been awake, desperately trying to find a way to restore his brother. Nothing. The sleepless nights and stressfilled days were starting to show. Edward was getting very thin, and he had dark rings under his gold eyes. Al didn't change physically, of course, but his happiness was fading.

Shiezka noticed Ed's frutration as he couldn't find the books he needed.

"Here, let me help you," she said and started searching through the copies with Edward. Edward nodded a thanks and moved to another pile.

"Are you going to visit Winry in Rezembool anytime?" the brownhaired woman asked, in an attemt to start a converation. Ed shook his head.

"We don't have time," he said, "I want to restore Al as soon as possible."

Ed's hand suddenly hit a large, very heavy looking book. He threw a glance at it and noticed there was no title on it. It was also very dusty, and blood red to the color. Edward frowned slightly as he opened the book, a big cloud of dust flying from it.

"Shiezka, what book is this?" he asked loudly, turning his head towards the woman.

"That? Oh, just some weird book I found in my cellar," she replied happily, "Actually the only one I haven't read yet."

Edward looked back at the book: _Famous wizards and Alchemists._ Ed raised an eyebrow and slowly started browsing through the yellow, dusty pages.

'What a strange book…' he thought as he looked at the old pictures in the book. There was words he didn't understand and names he had never heard of. 'Is there THIS much I don't know about Alchemy yet?'

Ed felt helpless. He needed to study, he had to read through this strange book just in case.

"Shiezka, I'm borrowing this book!" he said, got up and very quickly left the house, leaving a surprised and slightly dumfounded Shiezka behind.

'I need to show this to Al,' Ed thought as he made his way back to the central, 'This might be important!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed dropped the book on his desk and quickly sat down, eager to read it. He had ran all the way up to their room, not even greeting colonel Mustang and Lietenaunt Hawkeye on the way. He hadn't seen Al on the way, but he was problaby just outside taking a break.

He opened the book again and started reading.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have given the author Wilma Geelnard the permission to give out this book to introduce the world's most famous wizards, witches and alchemists…"

Ed abruptly stopped reading and stared at the book.

"Is this a joke?" he muttered, "Wizards? Witches? HOGWARTS? What kind of stupidity is this..?"

Edward sighed heavily and rested his forehead on the table as he realized he had found a fairytale book of some kind. Wizards didn't exist, neither did witches. And something like Hogwarts sounded like a stupid joke. Tired and annoyed, Ed flipped to the next page, mostly to have something to do. This book could maybe amuse him and Al a little in the middle of this stress.

"Lord Voldemort, also known as You-know-who, was the darkest wizard who has ever lived. Thousands of lives were taken by his hand until he was defeated by a very youg boy, Harry Potter…"

Edward gave a low chuckle. This was getting more and more interesting to read. Lord Voldemort? What a name…

He looked down with a smirk and continued reading on yet another page.

"Nicholas Flamel is the most famous alchemist known in the world of wizards. He is famous for the fact that he was the only alchemist in world history that managed to create the Philosopher's stone to give him and his wife eternal life. His-"

Ed's words got stuck in his throat as he realized what was jotted down in this "fairytale book." He stared at the page with wide eyes, and his hands started shaking. His breath became faster and drops of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Could this be... AL!"

Within a second, Edward had grabbed the book and spurted out from the small room, almost running into Ross on his way out.

"AL! Where's Al? Where's my brother?" Ed asked almost franctically. Ross looked slightly scared.

"Alphonse? He's outside..." she told him, and before she could ask why he was in such a hurry, Edward was allready gone.

Ed found Al outside, sitting on the steps and watching the sun. Al's metal head turned as he heard Edward's footsteps and got up to meet his brother.

"What's wrong, Niisan?" he asked as the panting Edward reached him.

"Al.." Ed panted, "This book... I think I've found a clue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Dumbledore!"

An old man, with a long, shining white beard, lifted his hand to silence the woman who just had entered. He turned to look at her, his friendly eyes greeting her.

"I know, Minerva, I know," he said, sitting down beside his desk. The woman, who had her hair pulled back in a tight knot in the back of her head, frowned.

"Albus, a muggle has gotten hold of a book from the forbidden library," she said in a serious voice, "If he realizes..."

The old man shook his head.

"I don't know if we can call him a muggle," he said, "He's an Alchemist, like dear old Nicholas was."

"That doesn't matter, that boy is not from our world, he's from behind the gate!" the woman exclaimed, "And if he actually understands the text written in that book, our world will be in danger."

"I doubt that, Minerva," Dumbledore said, reassuring her, "This boy, Edward Elric, doesn't look like someone who wants to give out our secret... But he will, undoubtedly, try to get here. He's looking for the Philosopher's stone."

"That stone was destroyed."

"Yes, but that is not written in the book. He will broblaby attempt crossing the gate... and maybe try to create the Stone again."

The woman shuddered slightly.

"We can't allow that. If he recreates the stone, You-Know-Who might come after it again, and Harry Potter will be in danger!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and tiredly rested his chin in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it... and now... Some reviews?


	2. Wrong

Thank you all for your reviews, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. 

Review replies:

Lunatic Pandora1: Don't worry, you'll get at least some kind of answers to your questions. And Dumbledore is a wizard after all, and there's a lot of strange things going on in Hogwarts anyway. Thank you!

Dark sorceress of egypt: As I allready told Lunatic Pandora1, you will get answers. I haven't thought about them that much since they are only something I made up to make the storyline at least somewhat realistic.

ILOVEED: Here you go!

No name: Thank you, I'm flattered! And aa... Yes, there might be spoilers, depending on how many episodes you have seen. How many episodes have you seen?

On with the fic...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was silence in the small room of the castle of Hogwarts. The only sound that could be heard was the soft clicking from professor McGonagall's nails as she tapped them on the table in annoyance.

Dumbledore was sitting by his desk, watching the other people in the room with his pale blue eyes. A dark clad man with black hair and an annoyed look on his face suddenly folded his arms.

"How come this book got behind the gate anyway?" he spat, "How come that girl with the glasses got it in her cellar so that blonde brat could get it?"

"Actually, I'm not that sure, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I have no idea how the book got behind the gate."

Snape snorted and shook his head, obviously thinking that the headmaster had been careless. Even if the boy was an Alchemist, it was still dangerous for someone like him to know about Wizards.

"Now please could ye explain something to me," asked a huge man standing in the back of the room, "What is this _gate_ anyway and how in the world did ye guys know some kid from behind this _gate _has found the book?"

Dumbledore smiled at the man.

"Some questions should stay unanswered, Rubeus," he said softly, "But I know about the boy because professor Trelawney here has been kind enough to keep me updated about the book."

The old man smiled at the woman with huge glasses standing beside McGonagall. Professor McGonagall snorted and looked away, since she still though of Trelawney as one big bluff.

"That's not what we came to discuss," Snape said impatiently, "That brat knows about Hogwarts and Nicholas Flamel. He will try to get here, you said that yourself, Albus."

"I am aware of that," Dumbledore replied, "But the only thing we can do is to wait and see. If he gets here, we can erase his memory and send him back to his world."

"He will get here," professor Trelawney said, "I can feel it! He will do anything to get here!"

"But isn't Flamel dead?" Hagrid asked, looking slightly confused, "And that stone was destroyed long ago. And as far as I understand this, the kid is lookin' for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"That's right, Rubeus," McGonagall said, "And that's the problem. We fear that he, as an Alchemist will try to recreate the stone-"

"Which means trouble for Potter," Snape ended her sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See? RIGHT there."

Alphonse Elric looked at the page his brother was pointing at.

"...It really says someone named Nicholas Flamel created the stone," he said softly.

"That means it is possible for us too," Ed said, his voice filled with excitement, "Now if I just can find this Flamel guy, I'll be able to restore you!"

Al looked down at Edward, noticing his exhausted condition. Al sighed and lifted the book.

"Brother," he began, "But this book talks about wizards, witches and some kind of school. And not only that, they speak about the ministery of magic, muggles and..."

"It's still a clue!" Ed said franctically. He was cetting desperate, almost hysterical, "I've found a clue! Now I just need to... I ..."

Al grabbed Ed by his shoulders and forced him to sit down on the couch.

"Now calm, Edward, you'll faint if you go on with that." He said in a serious voice.

"But I need to..."

"No buts! I'll help you."

Al then sighed again and looked at the book.

"Now... If this book is a real book and not a joke, they seem to be talking about a place we don't know of... Like another dimension." He said. Ed stared at the armor for a second.

"...Could..." he whispered, "Another dimension? Could it be... the Gate?"

"Don't get to conclusions too quickly, niisan," Al said carefully, "The Gate is something else I believe... and to get there you need to... well, die."

"No, there might be another way!" Ed said, getting up. He started walking around the room, body trembling slightly and eyes wide, "Maybe... maybe if I..."

Al only shook his head.

"It's no use, this world doesn't exist," he said, but Ed wasn't convinced at all.

"I could use the information in this book, transmute myself and..."

"Ed, NO" Al exclaimed angrily, "That is dangerous and you know it. And colonel Mustang would never allow it!"

"No one has said that Mustang needs to know," Ed said with a smirk. If Al had had a body, he would have looked hopeless.

"I just want to restore you, that's all," Ed said softly, "I know I can make this. Is not half as dangerous as human transmutation, and if I get the right information I'll be able to..."

"I still don't like it niisan," Al sighed, "Something could go wrong."

Ed grinned and walked over to his brother, poking the armor in a friendly way.

"Don't worry Al," he snickered, "I'm a genius, I know I can make it. And I promise I'll get your body back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward yawned and forced himself to keep awake. He stretched lazily before returning to the book that lay opened infront of him. He had been studying all night, and he still didn't understand much of the text. But the small part about Nicholas Flamel kept him going as he read page after page.

"Harry potter," Ed muttered sleepily, "I've seen that name in many places in this book..."

He flipped to the next page and studied the picture on it. His eyes widened a little as he saw it was a transmutation circle. One of the most complicated ones he had ever seen.

"Looks like a circle for human transmutation... but there's something different about it..."

Ed studied the circle. Yep, it was almost the same kind as the one he and Al had used in their attempt to revive their mother, apart from a few changes here and there. Ed smirked as he realized this must be the circle to get to this "Hogwarts" place...

"Al! Hey Al," he called to his brother who had been sleeping in the bed beside him.

"Mmmyeah?" Al replied from his bed, turning over.

"I've got another clue! I think I know how to do this now..." Ed whispered. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Al asked in a worried tone, "I mean..."

"I allready told you to trust me," Ed laughed. "I'm sure this will work!"

Al watched his exhausted brother for a while.

"Ok then, niisan," he then said, giving up. "Now at least get some sleep."

Ed nodded and smiled, before closing the book and crawling into his own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The military's basement was the perfect place to do it. Edward had sneaked the key from poor Havoc, who was mourning the fact that Roy once again stole his girlfriend. He had been studying, thinking and painting the transmutation circle all day while Al spent his time trying to make Ed change is mind.

But the blonde had allready decided. Driven by the thought of getting Al's body back, he finished the circle. Leaning back, he studied his work with a satisfied smile. Al also looked at the circle, his nervousness obvious.

"Colonel Mustang has been looking for you all day," Al said, "Maybe you should at least wait til tomorrow..."

Ed turned his gaze to look at the armor.

"It's now or never Al," He said, eyes shining. "This will work. I know it will."

Al nodded slowly. Ed then turned to the circle again.

"Now..."

Al watched anxiously as Ed clapped his hands together before placing them on the circle. The familiar golden light consumed the room, glinting off Al's armor. Ed's eyes burned like fire as he watched the transmutation. Soon, soon he would be dragged to the place he was looking for. Soon.

Suddenly, a strange feeling started tugging at his senses, and he frowned slightly. The light suddenly changed, turning the room a shade of red, black and blue. A searing pain shot through his chest and Ed gasped.

"Niisan! NIISAN! Something is wrong!"

Al's voice sounded terrified. Edward knew he still had his memories from that terrible day...

"Nothing is wrong!" Ed replied, pressing his hands harder against the floor, "This is going just perfect..."

The pain grew harder and the light was starting to look dangerous. Ed was only partly aware of Al's horrified screams in the background, and didn't even notice the blood that had started dripping from his mouth.

"Niisan! NIISAAN!"

Ed's eyes widened as he realized his body had started to disappear. He tried to breathe, but found it impossible. Blood splurted from his mouth before he felt himself being pulled away from the world.

"_...shit..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now. Review please!


	3. Another Dimension

Disclaimer: I don't own Full metal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

Review replies:

Dark sorceress of egypt: Hahaha, yes, Roy is somewhat of a man slut... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist... ; And here's your update!

Kyuumei: O.O ...Here's the update... Don't burn me!

Feshnie: Here's your update!

Maruken: Thank you!

Lunatic Pandora1: Hm. I agree with you that he doesn't need to rest his body since he's an armor, but the mind also needs rest you know? And if you recall, Al slept on the floor beside Edwards bed in episode three. Thank you for the review!

Sotty-chan: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. And I'll try not to spoil too much, but unfortunately I have to keep one spoiler to make this fic work. TT I'm sorry.

Darkmoon Fleur: Aw thank you! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like this one too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colonel Roy Mustang slammed open the door to the basement. His face was pale and he was breathing fast as he ran inside with Hawkeye following behind. They found Al on the floor, shaking and calling Edward's name.

"Alphonse!" Hawkeye called and jogged over to the armor, "We heard your screams and saw the light coming from here, what happened?"

Al only shook his metal head and stammered something. Roy paled even more as his eyes caught the sight of the transmutation circle. He slowly walked over to it and touched the large, dark stain on the floor.

"...Blood," he whispered darkly, "Alphonse, where's Edward?"

Al didn't respond. He lifted his hand and covered his face with the leather glove, shaking even more.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO!" Roy roared, glenching his fists and walking over to the armor, "Where's Edward? Why is there blood on the floor? WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"He..." Al whispered, "He performed..."

Riza's eyes widened and she looked at Al.

"Alphonse..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was light.

Ed's senses were slowly returning to him, allowing him to feel the stone floor beneath him. He felt numb, exhusted as he lied on his stomach on the floor, cheek resting against the cold surface.

He tried to move, but instantly gave up the attempt as burning pain shot through his body at every single movement. He gritted his teeth and lied still once again. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone. There were voices... many voices talking to eachother.

"...The poor boy, look at him. He's just a kid!"

"Thank God we pulled him out of that transmutation. If we hed been only a few seconds later, he would allready have been dead."

"It was a stupid thing to do... Only a brat like him is stupid enough to try such a thing."

"Now now Severus... Could you please go get Madam Pomfrey for me? The boy needs medical attention immediatly."

There was a snort, and the sound of footsteps walking away. Ed heard the rustle of clothing as someone kneeled beside him, and then someone gently turned him over. A pair of warm, comforting hands lifted his upper body a little.

"Young one, can you hear me?" a soft voice asked. Ed tried to respond, but his throat was dry and even breathing hurt.

There were more footsteps, and another one kneeled beside him.

"Let me take him now, Albus," a female voice said, "I'll fix him up."

Edward cringed a little in pain as a pair of strong arms picked his limp form off the floor and cradled him.

"Oh dear, he's so small!" the female voice said, "He really should eat more, the poor boy..."

"I'm not small," Edward tried to say, but only a small groan escaped his lips.

After that, there were nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hedwig, STOP that!"

Harry Potter impatiently pushed the white owl off his cereal plate. The owl flapped her wings with annoyance and seated herself on the raven-haired boy's shoulder instead, biting his ear gently.

"You really are in need of attention today aren't you," Harry stated with a small smile, patting Hedwig's soft feathers. He yawned and looked at his watch. He had really woken up late today, and the great hall was almost empty. Only he, Hedwig and a few Ravenclaw pupils were sitting at the tables.

"Hey, Harry!" someone called, and Harry turned his head to see a redhaired boy walking towards him with a fluffy-haired girl after him. "You're late up today!"

"I know that Ron," Harry said with a smile, "I couldn't fall asleep before dawn."

Ron sat down beside his friend while Hermione seated herself on the other side of the table and grabbed the newest number of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Nothing new as usual," she stated and put the newspaper aside, "Thank God we have a test on Monday."

Ron sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe that someone actually likes tests..." he snorted, "Hey Harry, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Harry asked sleepily and looked up from his cereal.

"Parvati Patil told us that some muggle kid from another dimension has gotten here," Hermione explained, "But I think that's humbug. Other dimensions don't exist."

"They say Dumbledore saved him," Ron continued, ignoring Hermione's comment, "And that he's in the medical wing now! And he's not a muggle, he's an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist?" Harry said, "Strange... Do you think it's true?"

"Of course it is!" Ron said, "I'm sure he's in the medical wing. Wanna go take a look?"

"Ron, NO," Hermione said angrily, "There is no one there. And IF there is someone, he is hurt and needs to rest."

But Harry wasn't listening to Hermione. He remembered the Philosopher's stone and Nicholas Flamel. If there really were an Alchemist here...

"Yeah, let's go take a look," Harry said and got up.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I only want to see if it's true or not," Harry said, "Are you coming or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can I help you, mr Potter?"

Harry scratched his head and then pointed at his leg.

"Um... My leg hurts," he replied with a sheepish smile. Madam pomfrey sighed and started examining his leg while Harry nervously glanced over his shoulder. Of course he had been chosen to be the one to distract Madam Pomfrey while Hermione and Ron checked if there were anyone there. The two of them were currently going through all of the beds, and luckily Madam pomfrey was too busy with Harry's leg to even notice.

Hermione sneaked past Madam Pomfrey's table and into the room behind it, with Ron following behind. All of the beds in the main room had been empty, and Hermione thought there might be someone in the backroom.

"I'll show you there is no one here," she told Ron, "It's just a rumor and nothing else."

"Aw be quiet allready and check that bed over there," Ron snapped and jogged over to another bed. Hermione snorted and moved aside the garment that surrounded one of the beds. Her eyes widened as she realized there was actually someone there.

He had long, blonde hair that spread over the white pillow. His eyes were closed and he was very, very pale. But it wasn't the hair that caught Hermione's attention.

"Ron!" she hissed, "Come here!"

Ron was at her side in an instant and his eyes became big as plates as he saw the young boy in the bed.

"MAN he's small," Ron exclaimed, sounding almost impressed.

"Shh," Hermione said, "Look at his arm!"

Ron turned his gaze and looked at the arm. He gasped silently.

"...A metal... arm?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's true then... those rumors," she mused, "He doesn't look too good though. He must be very sick..."

Ron only rolled his eyes and tugged at Hermione's shirt.

"Let's go allready!" he said, "We need to tell Harry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. He looked extremely tired, and his face was even paler than usual.

"...So Ed tried to get to another dimension..?" he asked silently. Riza Hawkeye, who was standing infront of his desk, nodded.

"Al told me so," she replied, "They read something in a book, and Edward believed it was all true..."

Roy ran a sweaty hand through his raven-black hair.

"How's Al now?"

"He's shocked... But is there any way we could get Ed back? I mean, he couldn't just disappear, could he?" Riza asked, "I mean..."

"Listen, Riza," Roy said, using Hawkeye's first name, to her surprise, "There was a large bloodtsain on the floor where Edward had been. To be honest, I doubt he's alive."

Riza lowered her gaze and stared at her feet, biting her lower lip.

"But... Al..."

Roy also lowered his gaze, and let out another heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, short chapter... I'd like some reviews now, thank you.


	4. I made it

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Harry Potter 

Review replies:

Feshnie: Aw don't get too anxious! Here's the next chap!

Bloody Cross: Thank you!

CrimsonRose: XD You know, when I started reading your review I thought you were going to flame me... Lol, anyway, thank you so much! No, you're not annoying at all, I LOVE reviews! And yes, thanks for the ego-boost!

Lelann37: Thank you! Ed is strong, he'll problaby make it.

Darkmoon Fleur: I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing long chapters. But here's your update! Enjoy!

Apparition7: Thanks! Yes, Ed is the only one.

Kyuumei: O.O ...Don't kill me please! Here's the update! (sorry for the cliffie)

Candidus-lupus-fullmoon: Thanks.

LunaticPandora1: Ah well, I guess you're right. But since I'm way too lazy, I won't go back and change it, I'm sorry. And I just have to point out the episode with the fifth laboratory. Both Ed and Al passed out then, so he should be able to sleep if I have understood it all right.

TheOneBlueGecko: Thank you! Here's your next chapter, I believe in equivalent trade... I expect more reviews from you! You'll see everyone's reactions soon. (I love your screenname by the way!)

InuPhantom: I will!

X: Wow, thank you! I'm honored!

Dark Sorceress of egypt: I feel so loved... Here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one too! Hahaha, Roy is a man slut, but I'm trying to make him a little serious here! XD lol, hyperness is fun!

Light of Purity: Hi there! Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too. And um, I actually haven't thought of which year it is. Oo The one with Trelawney at least. ;

SakuraCherryblossom4: I'm sorry, I just had to put in those "small" comments to make the story a little humorous, forgive me.

Yugata Tenshi: Yay! It's amazing how happy two words can make me!

InuhanoyLafiel: Thank you! Here's the update!

Akkarin11: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Dea Lunae: O.o Calm down calm down, Ed is alive... we just need to make Roy believe so too! And yes, Flamel was an alchemist who created the philosopher's stone. That's where I got the idea to this crossover. I'm not planning to do any pairings, since I suck at romance and I hate mary-sues. So problaby not... But I MIGHT make Ed the heartthrob of the chool, I mean, who wouldn't love Ed? XD

Destiny's Dragon: Haha, I will! Thank you for the review.

ReadingWhiz89: Yeah, Ed is pretty much desperate now... Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, since you asked so nicely. here's the next chap!

xBloodxStainedxTearsx: Thank you... It makes me so happy to hear that! I hope you also like this chapter!

CatharineofKally: I will! Here you go.

Chibimacha7: Yes that's right! The Philosopher's stone is also called the Sorcerer's stone, so it's the same thing! Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chap.

Rikuslovelyalchemistwriter: Aw thanks, here it comes:P

WinrySan: Here's the update!

Crazyanimefreak15: Is blown away by all the screaming Oo okay... here you go!

Mirokuhasdarkness: Here's the update!

ShirubaFokkusu: Thanks! here's the next chap, I hope you enjoy this one too... (love your screenname)

Calmdew01: Yeah, I've gotten a damn lot of reviews! And I love it! So please continue sending me all your lovely reviews!

Now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy Mustang had never been a strong person.

That had been proved before. The Ishbal war had almost broken the man down completely, leaving him in a suffocating darkness, only thoughts of suicide as his company. Maes Hughes had been the only one who knew this side of Roy, and he was the only one who had offered to help. Roy had never really showed how grateful he was, and kept the tough mask up to protect himself. No one but Hughes knew the pain he was in.

There he was, sitting in his office. Head leaning tiredly against his hands, piles of paperwork forgotten on the desk.

Downright pathetic.

Roy knew he was pathetic, and he also knew he was weak. But at that moment there was nothing he could care less about, and at that moment only one circle of thoughts were going through his exhausted mind.

He had never thought it would affect him that much. Fullmetal had just been another annoying and loud kid, hadn't he? Edward had never been anyone that important, his death would not matter!

Roy pulled at his hair, realizing he was only lying to himself. Edward had been important to all of them, they were all affected! Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Fury, Havoc... all of them.

And now, Edward Elric was gone.

The door opened, and Hawkeye stepped in. Her eyes were dark and filled with pity as she looked at the colonel. He hadn't even noticed her arrive.

"Colonel Mustang," she said carefully, "Roy."

Roy looked up, and smiled weakly at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I dozed off."

Riza sighed and closed her eyes.

"Colonel, we need to tell Alphonse-kun about Edward," she said, "He still thinks his brother is alive."

Roy nodded tiredly.

"Yes, I know..."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Riza asked carefully, knowing that Al's reaction wouldn't be good.

"No, I'll tell him," Roy said, quickly getting up from his chair.

Roy pushed past Hawkeye, not looking straight at her. The blonde woman followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward stirred.

Once again he felt his senses returning to him. He moved his fingers a little, as if trying to check if they were still there. His breathing felt okay again, but the rest of his weak body was still aching terribly. He shifted a little, making the pain flare once. He whimpered weakly, and lay still again only to feel the pain fade away a little.

His eyelids twitched once, before slowly opening. His golden eyes reacted strongly to the light coming from a nearby widow, tears filling them. He tried to lift his arm to protect his eyes, but found it impossible since he had a needle injected into his arm.

He was lying in a white hospital bed, medicines and needles all around him. Ed's first thought was that he had failed and that he was in the military's hospital, but then he noticed that he didn't recognize the surroundings at all.

_Where...?_

A door opened, and a chubby woman dressed in white walked in, carrying some boxes. She glanced at him once and smiled a little.

"You're awake I see," she said, "Here' I've got some medicine for you. It'll dull the pain."

She handed a glass of very strange liquid to the blonde. He looked at it suspiciously before putting it carefully aside.

"Who are you, and where am I...?" he then asked the woman, who now was busy with something else.

"My name's Madam Pomfrey, and you're at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and wizardry," she replied, "What you did was kind of stupid you know? If we hadn't pulled you out, you'd have been dead allready."

"..Hogwa-" the words got stuck in Ed's throat. Did this mean...? "I... I made it..."

"Yes you did, by pure luck my boy," she said.

Edward suddely pulled out the needle in his arm and jumped up from the soft bed. He ignored his body's protests and tried hard not to faint when he rushed over to the woman.

"I'M AT HOGWARTS? SO I MADE IT!" he practically roared into her surprised face, "I NEED TO TALK TO NICHOLAS FLAMEL, **NOW!**!"

She grabbed him as his body gave in and he collapsed, going limp into her arms, exhausted.

"Listen," she told him sweetly as she helped him back to the bed, "Your body is in very bad condition, you need to rest now. And drink your medicine."

"But I HAVE to talk to Nicholas Flamel," he muttered, "You don't understand, I have to talk to him! Where is he? I need to..."

"You stay there or I'll be forced to sedate you," Madame pomfrey said sternly, avoiding the subject, "You can't talk to Flamel. But you can talk to Dumbledore when you have recovered enough."

"Who the Hell is Dumbledore?" Ed spat, "I need to talk to Nicholas Flamel, no one else!"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of this school," Madame Pomfrey told him, "Now rest."

Edward finally gave in the attempts to get out of bed. He was happy he had made it, and the thought of being this close to the Philosopher's stone made him tremble with excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's true! We saw him!"

Gathered around a small table in the library, Harry, Ron and Hermione excitedly discussed their newest realization. The rumors had been true, there was a strange blonde kid in the hospital room, and no one knew who he was or where he came from.

"Man... I wonder who he is..." Harry mused, "Maybe a first year who got in an accident or something?"

"Yeah, he must be a first year, he was so small!" Ron replied with a snicker.

Hermione scratched her head a little.

"You know what was the most strange?" she said, "He had... metal limbs."

"Metal limbs?" Harry repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes. I think he's lost his arm and leg and they were repaced with those metal limbs..." Hermione said, "It's incredible, muggle technology..."

"Should we tell the others, or do you think Dumbledore wants to keep it secret?" Ron asked, "It would be cool to let everyone know it's true."

"I don't think we should tell anyone," Harry said. Hermione nodded with agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Never had Roy Mustang's footsteps felt so heavy ever. The way to Edward and Alphonse Elric's dorm felt incredibly long and incredibly exhausting.

Forcing himself to straighten up, Roy knocked on the door. There was no reply, so Roy opened the door and stepped inside, finding the room dark.

"Alphonse," he called to the armor sitting on the bed further away. Al's head turned to stare at Roy in the dark, and a hollow sigh could be heard.

"So typical of brother, to make such hasty decisions," he stated tiredly, "I tried to tell him he shouldn't do it, but now he's stuck in whatever place he went to."

Roy closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know how to put it, how to tell a fourteen year old kid that his brother was dead. Roy quickly decided he should just spit it out.

"Al," he said, "Listen... I don't think Edward's alive."

Al turned to look at the colonel again, looking as if he thought that the man was joking. But Al could tell from his expression... he wasn't joking.

The armor slowly got up and walked over to Roy. He towered over the man like a dark cloud.

"Don't say such stupid things," Al said, his voice darker than Roy had ever heard it been. Roy let his gaze slide to the side, avoiding the strange glow that was supposed to be Al's eyes.

"Al..."

But the armor refused to listen. Angrily, he grabbed Roy's shoulder and shoved him aside, before stomping out of the room, his steps echoing against the wooden floor. Roy stretched out a hand to stop the boy, desperate. But Al was allready gone, and Roy gave up.

_Damn you Ed._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm so sorry TT I know I said the chapters would be longer, but I just can't write incredibly long stuff. I know this story is really going nowhere, and this chapter was sooo boring o write... I'll do a better job with the next one, okay? Again, sorry, I hope you'll review anyway.


	5. Important note

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS:**

I am very sorry, but it seems that my damn computer has finally crashed, and everything in it

disappeared. That means that I can't write until I get a new computer, and I'll only be checking

my email every now and then on the library's computer. Once again, I am very sorry and I'll try

to find a new computer as soon as possible. I hope you'll still review, and feel free to email me.

Ronya


End file.
